


Home is Where the Heart Is

by kadikim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, but i will still do my best to give each ship equal loving, i think it's obvious which pair will be endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadikim/pseuds/kadikim
Summary: Previously an only child, the always aloof Do Kyungsoo found himself having instant eight handsome stepbrothers when his mother remarried. Forced to live with them under the same roof when his mother and his stepfather went on their overseas honeymoon trip that will last for two months, how will Kyungsoo cope with staying with his stepbrothers, who are probably hell-bent on making his life and heart complicated?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 33
Kudos: 76





	1. Meet the Family

**Author's Note:**

> The description sounds cliché as fuck, I’m sorry. There are probably tons of works with the same plot, but what I had in mind when I came up with this fic is the animé, Brothers Conflict. So I guess I should put it here that this fic is loosely based on that animé. Tbh though, I didn’t finish that certain animé. Three episodes in and I got bored. So idek why I’m about to write a fic based on that animé. orz Hopefully, this won’t be boring to you. :D Also, I’m very sorry for the cheesy as fuck title. :X
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Oh-kay... The above paragraph is from 5 years ago, back when I first published this story on AFF with just one chapter (because life happened and I wasn't able to continue writing this then). But, well, 5 years later, and here I am, actively back in the fandom. I mean, I never really left, but there were more pressing matters I had to attend to which was why my spazzing died down until recently. So, long story short, I am still very much in love with EXO.
> 
> Sorry for my rambling. This is my habit when I'm nervous. >_<
> 
> Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this.

A blaring sound coming from Kyungsoo’s phone broke the silence of his room. The petite boy grunted in slight annoyance, it being so early in the morning for his sleep to be disturbed by his mom who he has already identified by the ringtone he has assigned whenever his mom calls him. He reached out to his nightstand for his phone and swiped at the device.

“ _Good morning, young man_ ,” his mother chirped from the other line, voice full of enthusiasm. “ _Are your stuff ready for your two-month stay with your brothers? I’m going to pick you up later at 9 AM._ ”

Kyungsoo sighed. He had completely put off readying his things for the last minute, not particularly keen with the idea of staying over at his stepbrothers’ house. Being an introvert in nature, he was completely opposed to being babysat by eight complete strangers who are only connected to him through his mother’s marriage to their father. He had only met them once, which was during their parents’ wedding, and even then, he didn’t interact with them and had kept to himself, only shaking hands and giving small smiles here and there.

“Mom, do I really have to stay with them? I mean, I’m already used to living alone.” His mom has moved in with his stepfather after the wedding while he opted to stay behind in their house. Despite that, his mom has always made sure to drop by daily and drive him to school every morning. She also comes to their house during her lunch break from work to feed his pet dog, Meokmul, and to cook him dinner. Basically, it’s like his mom still stays with him except she doesn’t sleep in their house anymore. “Besides, I don’t want to be a burden to Uncle’s children.”

“ _Hey, I told you to call him dad already. It’s been a week since we got married and you’re still calling him that? Insungie will be upset when he hears you calling him uncle. And, baby, I told you, you don’t have to get used to living alone. You’re always welcome to move in with us. And to answer your question, you do have to stay with them, at least for the next two months. I won’t enjoy my trip knowing you’ll be staying at that house while I can’t look after you._ ”

Kyungsoo let out another breath. “I already told you, Mom. I don’t think I can handle living with too many people. Besides, this house is closer to my school. And, Mom...”

“ _Yes, baby?_ ”

“Please don’t call me baby anymore. Especially not in front of Uncle—”

“ _You mean dad_ ,” his mom interjected.

“Um... yeah. Especially not in front of D-Dad and his sons.”

“ _But, Soo, you’ll always be my baby!_ ” his mom exclaimed. “ _Even if you have two younger brothers now. Anyway, I’ll pick you up later. See you, baby!_ ”

*****

Kyungsoo had just gotten out of the shower when the doorbell buzzed. After immediately putting on a plain white shirt and his favorite Pororo boxers, he grabbed his phone and hurriedly ran to open the front door.

“Just a sec!” Kyungsoo called out. He had anticipated that the person on the other side of the door would be his mom so it came as a surprise when he was greeted with the sight of a young man instead. He quickly hid his body behind the door, embarrassed at the prospect of someone other than his mom seeing him in his Pororo boxers.

“Uh, hi. It’s me, Jongdae. You remember me from our parents’ wedding?” The guy was smiling at him brightly, lips curving at the edges, resembling a cat’s.

Honestly, Kyungsoo didn’t really recognize him. “Uh, y-yeah,” he lied, not wanting to offend the guy who’s apparently his stepbrother.

“Great! So... your mom—or our mom, I suppose—had an emergency meeting so she called me to pick you up since I was around the area. Did she tell you?”

As if on cue, Kyungsoo’s phone rang with his assigned tone to his mom. “She’s calling now. Um... please come in.” He stepped away from the door, opening it widely. He led the other man to the couch while he answered his mom’s call.

“Hey, Mom,” he greeted.

“ _Soo! I’m sorry I can’t pick you up. I sent Jongdae though to come and get you. Is he there already?_ ”

“Yes, Mom. He just got here.”

There was a commotion at the other end of the line. “ _Hey, baby. I have to go. I need to fix some emergency matters before I leave for Europe. See you later, okay? Bye._ ”

“Bye, Mom.” Clicking his phone shut, he turned to Jongdae. “Do you want anything? Juice? Coffee?”

“Oh no. Please don’t bother. I just had my breakfast a while ago so I’m still full. Nice boxers, by the way.” Jongdae added the last statement as an afterthought and Kyungsoo felt his cheeks turn red.

Is Kyungsoo supposed to say thank you? “Um… Y-Yeah… I…” Damn, he’s so bad at this.

Jongdae gave him a sheepish smile, noticing his obvious discomfort. “Oops. Sorry. I don’t have a brain-to-mouth filter so I tend to blurt out nonsense. Please forget I said anything.”

Kyungsoo nodded. “It’s okay. I’ll just get dressed and finish packing.”

*****

Kyungsoo came out of his room, luggage bags held in both hands and a backpack slung on his narrow shoulders. He noticed that Jongdae wasn’t sitting at the couch anymore and was instead looking at the photographs placed on the living room piano. He cleared his throat to gain the other’s attention.

“Here, let me help you,” Jongdae said, coming closer to Kyungsoo with hands reaching out for both of his luggage bags.

“Thanks. By the way, meet my dog, Meokmul.” Kyungsoo pointed at the sleeping dog in a basket situated at a corner of the living room. He went to pick up the basket, stirring his dog awake. Meokmul let out a whine.

“Cute, just like the owner,” Jongdae commented offhandedly, causing Kyungsoo to blush for the second time within the day. Noticing Kyungsoo’s reaction, Jongdae immediately apologized. “I’m sorry if I’m making you feel uncomfortable. I’m really just gonna go shut up now. Although I have to warn you that my brother, Baekhyun, is worse than me when it comes to making people uneasy with his bluntness.”

“It’s cool. Though I really didn’t like that I was compared to a dog,” Kyungsoo joked. Or at least attempted to.

“Oh my God! That wasn’t what I meant.” This time, it was Jongdae’s turn to blush.

“Relax. I was just kidding. Let’s go?”

Jongdae pulled the luggage bags outside, stopping in front of his car’s compartment, which he opened so he could put the bags inside, while Kyungsoo locked his house.

The drive to Jongdae’s house was a quiet one, with Kyungsoo permanently looking out the window. He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep during the trip until he was being shaken awake by Jongdae, who had stopped at a big house in an exclusive area. When he looked around, he noticed there were six guys standing outside the car.

“Hyung!” one of them shouted when Jongdae and Kyungsoo stepped out of the car. Kyungsoo was surprised to receive a bone-crushing hug from the boy who shouted. “Hyung! I’m so happy to see you again!”

“Sehunnie, get off him,” another guy instructed. “You’re choking him.”

“But Junmyeon hyung—”

“No buts, Sehunnie. You don’t want to scare Kyungsoo, do you?”

Sehun retreated like a kicked puppy and Kyungsoo almost felt bad. But his attention was immediately grabbed by a guy who greeted him and offered him a handshake.

He gave his hand but instead of a handshake, the guy brought the back of his hand to his lips. Kyungsoo felt his face heat up for the nth time this day. “You look so adorable. I’d so totally date you. Too bad you’re my brother now.”

“Baekhyun-ah!” Jongdae gasped. He turned to Kyungsoo. “I told you, Kyungsoo. He is worse than me.”

“What else did you tell him, Jongdae-ya?” Baekhyun inquired, putting Jongdae into a headlock. “And I was just telling the truth. Don’t tell me you don’t find him adorable?”

“Well, to be honest, I already told him he’s cute.”

“You, sly cat, you,” Baekhyun said.

“Okay, guys, you’re overwhelming Kyungsoo.” Junmyeon gave Kyungsoo a smile. “I’m sorry about my brothers. Anyway, in case you forgot, I’m Junmyeon. That one’s Sehun, the youngest. Baekhyun and Jongdae, the dynamic duo. And there are Jongin and Yixing.”

The guy named Jongin slightly raised his hand in acknowledgment while Yixing gave a slight nod of the head.

“Chanyeol’s not here,” Junmyeon continued, “and so is Minseok hyung, in case you’re wondering why only six of us are present. They’re both kinda busy but they’ll be with us later at the airport, when we send our parents off. So... I think we should head inside now that the introductions are over with. The guys will bring your other bags inside while I guide you to your room.”

If the house looks big outside, it definitely didn’t do justice to how spacious it actually is inside. There was a winding staircase at the left side of the living room which Junmyeon led him to, with Sehun closely following them. Once they reached the second floor, they stopped in front of a room at the end of the hallway.

“Here’s your room. The rooms on the left side of your room starting from the one besides yours are Jongin’s, Minseok hyung’s, Yixing’s and Chanyeol’s. While the rooms on the right side of your room starting from the one besides yours are Sehun’s, Baekhyun’s Jongdae’s and mine. Then the room across yours is our game room. Meanwhile the whole third floor is the master bedroom which also serves as Dad’s office.”

Jongdae and Baekhyun came up carrying Kyungsoo’s luggage bag while Jongin has his arms full of Meokmul. Yixing was holding the empty basket.

“We’ll leave you to rest now,” Yixing declared. “Right, guys?”

“But—” Sehun started but was immediately cut off by a nudge by Junmyeon.

“If you need anything, don’t hesitate to tell anyone of us,” Junmyeon said. “Though I must warn you, you must be careful who you approached.”

“Yep,” Sehun said. “Personally, I don’t recommend Baekhyun and Jongdae.”

“Ya, kid!” Baekhyun called out. “It’s hyung to you. And we don’t recommend you as well.” He turned to Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo, he may be acting innocent now, but, I swear, he’s a spawn of Satan.”

“Okay, guys, enough,” Junmyeon said sternly. It seems like among the brothers he is the voice of reason. Like a guardian.

“Well, that’s why they call me Suho, I suppose.” Junmyeon rubbed his nape shyly.

Wait, did Kyungsoo just say that thought out loud?! Why can’t he stop being embarrassing? He mentally berated himself.

“Um… here’s your dog,” the guy named Jongin handed over Meokmul. “He’s cute. I hope he can be friends with my dogs.”

Kyungsoo nodded. He has his eyes on the floor while using Meokmul to cover his face. “Um... thank you, guys.” And with that Kyungsoo entered his room, fully overwhelmed by his stepbrothers. “You’ll get used to this, Kyungsoo. Fighting!” he cheered himself as soon as he closed the door behind him.

*****

“Bye, Mom,” Kyungsoo said, embracing his mom. They were now in the airport, finally bidding their farewell to their parents. “Enjoy your trip. And, Unc—I mean, Dad, you, too.”

“Dad, take care of Mom, okay?” Sehun said.

“I will,” Insung replied. “You, brats, take care of Kyungsoo.”

“We will,” the boys chorused.

“We should go now,” Hyojin announced, linking her arm with Insung’s.

"Have fun," Baekhyun said. "But not too much fun, okay?"

“Ya, they’re old enough to do what they want,” Jongdae interjected. “If it’s another baby they want, so be it.”

“Boys, behave,” Hyojin ordered. “My Kyungsoo is getting flustered.”

“Mom! I’m not!” But, true to her words, Kyungsoo’s ears and neck were flushed.

Insung wrapped his arm around Hyojin’s shoulders. “As much as we want to stay here with you, we really have to go now. See you, guys, after two months.”

The boys watched the retreating figures of their parents. Kyungsoo reckoned being with eight other persons isn’t so bad just yet. Maybe he’ll actually get used to having brothers, albeit not blood-related ones. He smiled at the thought.

Unbeknownst to him, his eight brothers have seen his smile and were now smiling themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what do you think? Have I bored you enough yet? Please do let me know your thoughts. Please also let me know if you found mistakes so I can fix them. And, if you’ve managed to read up to this, then thank you. :)
> 
> Here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kadikim1288) if you want to talk. :D


	2. We Are One

Kyungsoo couldn’t sleep a wink. He feels like he’s drowning in a sea of strange sheets while tossing and turning on the bed he is currently lying on. He had already managed counting to a hundred sheep after several attempts since he kept losing count halfway through, but it was still to no avail. He had also spent quite some time staring at the smooth ceiling, which only made him think endlessly about everything and nothing.

Looking at the clock on the nightstand beside him, he sighed as it displays 12:14 AM in bright red LED lights. He’s thinking of some other ways for sleep to finally come to him, when he hears his door creaked open quickly, like it was nothing he’s supposed to hear.

Kyungsoo abruptly shut his eyes, trying to even his breathing. He’s not sure what to make of the sound. Is it a ghost? No, Kyungsoo does not believe in them. Is it an intruder? Well, maybe. Kyungsoo started panicking internally as he hears footfalls nearing him. What if this is not just an intruder, what if whoever or whatever this is is out to kill him? With those thoughts, he surreptitiously balled his hands into fists. He’s been told he can deliver a solid punch, so might as well put it into good use. He’s not going to die without a fight, that, he’s sure of.

When he felt his blanket being lifted up, he blindly raised his fist to the intruder. He heard a soft crack when his fist connected to something hard.

“Oof! Kyungsoo, that hurts!” Whoever it is sounded in pain. “I was just about to check if you were able to sleep.”

Kyungsoo opened his eyes, but kept his defensive stance. When his sight adjusted to the dim light, he saw Chanyeol rubbing his stomach.

_Holy shit, Kyungsoo, what have you done?!_ Kyungsoo mentally facepalmed himself at the realization of who had been the unfortunate recipient of his punch that is totally uncalled for.

Kyungsoo immediately scrambled out of bed. “I am so sorry, Chanyeol hyung.” Kyungsoo kept bowing, embarrassment evident in his gestures.

“It’s fine, but whoa, I did not expect someone as tiny as you to have that much of an energy. Your punch really hurt.”

Kyungsoo ignored the jab at his stature. He’s pretty sure Chanyeol does not mean any offense with it. He did a 90-degree bow instead. “Hyung, I’m really sorry.”

“Nah, don’t sweat it. I’m fine; I’m just surprised, is all.” Chanyeol ruffled his hair when he straightened up. Normally, Kyungsoo does not like his personal space to be invaded, but he’s restless, and Chanyeol’s hand feels warm. He could even feel his eyes drooping while Chanyeol kept carding his fingers in his hair.

“Have you slept yet?” Chanyeol asked.

Kyungsoo’s reply was a yawn.

Chanyeol let out a soft chuckle at the cute sight. “Want me to tuck you in?”

Kyungsoo hummed in agreement. Maybe it’s the lethargic side of him taking over, but he feels comfortable with his hyung right now.

Chanyeol led him to his bed and waited until he’s on his coziest position before a blanket was gently put on him. “Good night, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo only managed to smile slightly in response.

Chanyeol waited until Kyungsoo’s breathing became shallow, making sure he’s really asleep already. He slowly retreated from the room, closing the door gently behind him.

*****

“Hyung, wake up!”

Kyungsoo stirred from his sleep due to the incessant knocking and shouting by his door. Filtered rays of sunlight were making themselves known through the curtains. He estimated that it’s just sunrise so he was surprised at who would be at his house this early in the morning.

“Hyung!” Another call, almost sounding like a whine. And then it hit him. He’s not at home, or at least this is not the house he’s woken up to the past 17 years of his life.

Some other muffled voices by his door started as well. It sounded like they were arguing. Kyungsoo established that this is what he does not like about being with people. Noise. Arguments. _His dad shouting at his mom… His dad shouting at him... Then, deafening silence after the door slammed close._

Kyungsoo shook away the memory. He’s grown from the kid who just watched his mom be beaten down, to the man who saw his mom rise up again and be happy, even if it’s not with his biological dad anymore. And maybe, that has been for the best. Uncle Insung seems to take care of his mom so well, and love her so much more than how his dad did—if he actually did.

Then there are Uncle Insung’s sons who seem to love his mom as well, just like a real mom. His stepbrothers who also seem keen to help him out.

_Just like last night…_

He slid out of his bed, slowly approaching the door. He’s not in his best state yet, what with just having woken up. He’s pretty sure his hair’s still a mess and he may or may not have crust in his eyes. He wiped his eyes just to check and take them out if there’s any. As the distance between him and the door gets smaller and smaller, the conversations happening just outside his room becomes clearer as well. He stopped just right in front of it, listening in. He’s not used to this, and he’s not sure what to tell them once he opens the door. So he tries to buy himself extra time to think.

“Everyone, calm down, please. We don’t even know if Kyungsoo got to sleep properly for us to wake him just like this.” Junmyeon hyung, Kyungsoo thought, being the voice of reason again.

“Suho hyung! If Chanyeol here is not even worried about his sleep, then we shouldn’t as well.” Baekhyun hyung, Kyungsoo identified next. Kyungsoo wondered what he meant.

“Ya, Baek! Why are you even bringing me up when I’m just standing here?”

“Dude, we all know you sneak in in everyone’s rooms at night to check on them.” Jongdae answered. “Though you’re not very sneaky, you know.”

“I actually wanted to go check on him as well, but I don’t want him to think I’m a creep or something.” Sehun said. “At least Chanyeol hyung can say he does it to everyone, so he has a valid excuse to give Kyungsoo hyung if he gets caught.” Some stomping. “But, it’s unfair! I wanted to see Kyungsoo hyung last night as well. Aish!”

“Please don’t do that.” It was said so low, Kyungsoo’s not sure who said it.

“Aw, Nini is being protective of Kyungsoo already.” Minseok hyung said that, Kyungsoo figured. But who’s Nini? Kyungsoo just shrugged it off for now; he supposed he’ll just ask them or something.

“Personally, I think we should just let Kyungsoo sleep in. It’s Sunday, anyways.” Yixing commented.

“Let’s just make Kyungsoo hyung breakfast!” Sehun exclaimed, excitement evident in his tone.

“Sehunnie…” Baekhyun said. “You make it sound like you’ll help out.”

“You just wait, Baekhyunnie,” Sehun said. “Kyungsoo hyung will have the best pancake of his life.”

“Says the kiddo who does not even know how to flip them.” Jongdae pointed out.

“Okay, Baekhyun, Jongdae, enough teasing,” Junmyeon reprimanded. “Let’s just go with Xing’s suggestion. Might as well let Kyungsoo be.”

Kyungsoo didn’t want to make them think that he’s a bum so he hurriedly opened the door. To find eight of his stepbrothers looking surprised.

“Um… I’ll help with breakfast,” Kyungsoo offered. “That’s the—”

Before he could even finish, he was tackled into a hug by three pairs of arms.

“Kyungsoo!” “Kyungie!” “Hyung!!!!!” Jongdae, Baekhyun, Sehun all called for him at the same time, fighting each other to get to hug him. “You look so cute!”

And even if Junmyeon wants to do the same, he knows he has to put himself together. As Kyungsoo had so plainly put it, he is the voice of reason among his brothers. “Ya! The three of you. Get off Kyungsoo. Now. And apologize.” Something about the tone of his voice sent shivers down Kyungsoo’s spine, and the three people hugging him probably felt the same way too since they all let go of him, albeit reluctantly.

“Sorry!” The three chorused.

“Suho hyung strikes again,” Jongin said, smiling fondly at Junmyeon. Kyungsoo looked at Jongin’s direction.

“Wow, cute...”

“Uh, thanks,” Jongin replied when he heard him and saw him looking, bringing up the dog in his arms as if to show it off. “Meet Monggu, my first baby.”

Kyungsoo blushed. He wasn’t supposed to say that audibly. Moreso, he wasn’t talking about Monggu. But he’s thankful he wasn’t caught with the real reason.

Why does he have eight attractive stepbrothers anyway?

*****

Kyungsoo ended up helping make pancakes for breakfast while the rest of his stepbrothers either make pancakes as well or set up the table. Compared with yesterday’s general awkwardness during mealtimes, Kyungsoo could feel a slight shift in the atmosphere. His stepbrothers seemed to have calmed down now from the extreme enthusiasm, which Kyungsoo really appreciates. Not that he was offended by anyone of them because of it, but he feels that they’re acting more natural with him already.

“Kyungsoo hyung! Let me try making pancakes!” Sehun asked.

“NO.”

“I’m not asking you,” Sehun huffed at Baekhyun. He turned to face Kyungsoo again. “Please, Kyungsoo hyung.”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “Well, this is not my house, so...”

“I told you so,” Baekhyun sing-songed.

“Um… That’s not what I mean,” Kyungsoo quickly butt in to clarify. “I just meant that he should not be asking me for permission for something like that. This is your house afterall.”

“But this is your house now, too,” Baekhyun countered.

Minseok stood in front of Kyungsoo who overheard the conversation. “Kyungsoo, Baek’s right this time—”

“I’m always right.” Baekhyun interrupted, looking smug.

Minseok gave Baekhyun a serious look before continuing. “I mean, you're our brother now too. You’re one of us now.”

“Yes! We are one!” His stepbrothers exclaimed at the same time. Kyungsoo looked up to see his stepbrothers—or should he call them brothers now? It seemed that they all had noticed the situation and decided to join the exchange.

_We are one…_ Kyungsoo smiled. He really likes the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are one! We are EXO! :D
> 
> Man, it's hard to squeeze in everyone in a single scene sometimes.  
> Hope you like this, even if it's short. Thank you for reading! ●♡●
> 
> Here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kadikim1288) if you want to talk. :D


	3. Make It With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I rushed this??? But I hope you'll still give this a chance. >_<

“Kyungsoo, Kai is waiting for you by the hallway!” one of Kyungsoo’s classmates practically squealed, getting his attention off the sketches he’s making by his desk. He tilted his head questioningly, wondering who Kai is. He’s pretty sure he doesn’t know anyone by that name. But judging from the stares the whole class is giving him, he feels like he’s supposed to know him or at least heard of him.

Not wanting to draw anymore eyes on him, Kyungsoo quickly made his way outside his room. To find Jongin standing right across his room, hands inside his jean pockets and headphones dangling by his neck. Kyungsoo was surprised to see him there. Not because he does not know that Jongin goes to the same high school as him; if anything, during Kyungsoo’s first weekend in his stepdad’s house, he learnt some things about his brothers. One of which is that Jongin and Sehun are also studying in his school and they had been looking out for him ever since the wedding but they just didn’t want to overstep their boundaries and approach him since they know he’s still not comfortable with them.

Kyungsoo was more surprised to find out that the Kai that almost everyone in his class apparently knows is Jongin. “Jongin?” Kyungsoo called out hesitantly. He’s not sure what brings him here, considering that Jongin’s building is on the other side of the campus.

“Hyung,” Jongin said almost inaudibly, rubbing at his nape. “My class got cancelled and we have no substitute teacher, that’s why I ended up having an earlier break for lunch. Um… How do I say this? I normally eat with Sehun, but he’s still in the middle of an exam. And I remember you telling us your schedule. Um… What I’m trying to say is if it’s okay for you to join me for lunch? There’s a place Sehun and I frequent.” Jongin was looking alternately towards the floor and towards Kyungsoo as he talked to him.

Kyungsoo took several seconds to internalize what Jongin was saying. Which the latter took as rejection.

“Hyung, it’s okay if you don’t want to…”

“NO! I MEAN YES!” Kyungsoo sighed at the confused expression on Jongin’s face. “I mean, it’s cool with me. I can eat lunch with you. Just wait for me here. I just need to fix my stuff inside.”

Jongin gave him a soft smile in return. “Thanks, hyung.”

Kyungsoo immediately went back inside his classroom and abruptly stashed all his stuff inside his backpack. He noticed the curious glances his classmates are giving him, but he knows there’s no reason for him to explain to them. When he stepped out of the room again, it was to see Jongin surrounded by several guys and girls. He was giving them a small smile every now and then, but it sure looks like he was uneasy with it.

It was then that Kyungsoo decided to step in. He’d like to chalk it to the fact that he is just looking after his brother. Plus, he knows exactly how uncomfortable it is when people invade your personal space. “Jongin, let’s get going.”

“Um… Excuse me,” Jongin said politely to the group around him.

Kyungsoo waited until Jongin was near him before he started walking. Jongin fell into step beside him. They were just walking in silence side by side. But wherever they went, people were looking at them, some even doing double takes.

“So, Kai, huh?” Kyungsoo finally decided to ask once they got out of the main gate of their campus.

A tinge of pink dusted Jongin’s cheek. “Yeah, officially earned that nickname during the beginning of the year during the opening ceremony.”

Kyungsoo hummed, which Jongin rightfully perceived as a signal to keep talking.

“One of the officers of the dance team invited me to dance that day. Apparently, he has seen me dance from my best friend’s videos. Taemin, my best friend, has named me Kai even during our childhood days, but it’s only recently that the nickname got outside my circle of friends.”

“I see. How does it—” Kyungsoo was not able to finish his sentence when Jongin suddenly pulled him close to his body. Turned out some random guy on his motorbike almost hit him while zooming past them.

“Are you okay?” Jongin’s voice was laced with worry.

“Y-Yeah, you got me just in time.” Kyungsoo’s voice was evidently trembling. Jongin put his arm around him and rubbed his shoulder to comfort him.

Jongin led them to a hole-in-the-wall Chinese diner. During the whole walk, Jongin still had his arm around Kyungsoo. The latter didn’t have the heart to make Jongin remove it for two reasons. One, he’s honestly still shaken from the motorbike incident and, two, he knows Jongin feels the same way as well, so he let him have his peace of mind this way.

They sat opposite each other at the booth farthest from the entrance and a waitress immediately followed to get their order. The waitress seemed to be a highschooler as well and seemed to know Jongin more than as a customer.

“So, Jongin, your usual?” the waitress asked.

“Yes, Krystal,” Jongin replied, then turned to ask for Kyungsoo’s order. “What would you like to have, hyung? My treat.”

Kyungsoo gave his order and, right after the waitress left, he turned to Jongin. “There’s no need to pay for my meal, Jongin.”

“But I want to, hyung,” Jongin insisted, giving him his full-blown puppy eyes and pout combo.

Kyungsoo let out a defeated sigh. But can you blame him? That combo is a deadly one if the recipient of it is unprepared. “Okay, okay,” he conceded. “Just stop whatever you're doing with your face.”

Jongin moved his space a bit closer to Kyungsoo’s, as far as he can get with the table in between them. “Why, hyung? What’s with my face?”

_Where is the shy Jongin?!_ Kyungsoo demanded. “N-Nothing… You look annoying!” But even as he said that, his cheeks started turning red. Which Jongin noticed. Jongin, on the other hand, continued to feign ignorance on the effect he has on Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo hyung!” A voice called.

“Hi, Sehun!” Kyungsoo replied, grateful for his sudden and unexpected savior from his moment of embarrassment.

“Hyung! I missed you!” Sehun immediately went to squeeze his way beside him.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Already? We were just together going to school this morning!”

“But, hyung, that was this morning!” Sehun protested, even stomping his feet. Kyungsoo chuckled at that. For someone with his stature, Sehun does act like a kid at times. Kyungsoo doesn’t find it annoying though, which surprises even himself.

“Well, he’s nicknamed Clingy Hunnie for a reason,” Jongin supplied, smiling at his brother’s antics.

“I’m only clingy to the people I like,” Sehun defended himself, giving Jongin a glare which all of them know has no heat in it. “And I like Kyungsoo hyung very much!”

“Thank you, I guess,” Kyungsoo said. “You’re not hard to like as well. You, too, Jongin.” He turned to give the both of them a small smile.

With that, Jongin and Sehun went quiet with giddiness.

*****

Their lunch proceeded with some playful banter between Jongin and Sehun. Sometimes, they would even ask Kyungsoo to pick a side. And because Kyungsoo is a fair person, he gives his points to whoever he deems has a better opinion. Not until the discussion turned into who he will pick for the upcoming prom.

“No one,” Kyungsoo honestly replied. “I don’t plan on going anyways. Besides, why would you want to go with me? I think there are a lot of people who would want to ask you out to go with them.”

“But I want you!” Jongin and Sehun chorused, then looked at each other briefly. And when they returned their gazes at Kyungsoo, there seemed to be a more determined look on their faces. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but gulp at the intensity of it.

Thankfully, a loud conversation from another group of students at a nearby table reminded them of the time. Kyungsoo internally pats his back in relief.

“Well, we better get going then,” Jongin said.

“Yes, we should,” Sehun added.

“But this conversation is not over yet,” Jongin and Sehun uttered in unison.

Kyungsoo just sighed in response. There’s really no arguing when it comes to these two sometimes. He wonders what Jongin and Sehun, and even the rest of his step-brothers, see in him to be this clingy. It’s not that he hates it; actually, he admits a bigger part of him appreciates the affection they are showering him. But there’s also a part of him that worries if this is already for good. Because what if he gets used to this, and then things fall apart for him again?

“Hyung, you looked sad,” Sehun noticed, when Jongin and him finally decided to really stop with their banter. “Are we becoming troublesome already?”

“Hyung, just tell us if you’re already annoyed with us or something,” Jongin added.

Kyungsoo shook his head. “I really don’t mind your brotherly bickering and clingyness.”

Jongin and Sehun looked at him expectantly, as if they can sense that he still has a lot more to say. Which is actually the case. But should he unload his insecurities to them?

“But…” Jongin prodded for him to speak up.

“But I’m afraid,” Kyungsoo finally said. “Meeting you all feels too good to be true still. And all your kindness makes me feel special, and I’m afraid I’d get carried away by moments like these with you, and what if you all decide I’m not worth it anyway?”

“Hyung,” Sehun called, ruffling Kyungsoo’s hair affectionately, “we may not know you for long, but we know you enough for us to genuinely like you. We know how much of a kind person you are, how caring. As we’ve told you, you’re one of us now. You’d always be worth it.”

“Sehun’s right,” Jongin added. “You don’t have to worry about losing us. And I’m saying this for myself and for my brothers, because we’ve long decided that we’d make this life with you.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help it when tears started streaming from his eyes. But it wasn’t tears of worry anymore, but of the assurance that he belongs somewhere. “Thank you,” he said in between hiccups. Jongin quickly handed him several tissues.

Sehun’s phone made a sound. “Hyung!” Sehun exclaimed upon reading a text message. “Let’s go! I remember I have another exam in 20 minutes.”

The three of them went back to school. And if Kyungsoo had any doubts about his relationship with his brothers a while ago, now he can face even the questioning looks of the people who see him with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say yes for some Sekai loving! ♡  
> Sorry if you find this lame and short and uneventful. >_<
> 
> Here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kadikim1288) if you want to talk. :D


End file.
